dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Updates/@comment-4756055-20130124212415/@comment-5187912-20130124212854
Here are a few BFS could start with. ythical monsters Greek myth includes many monstrous beings: *Centaurs, a race of half-man, half-horse beings. **Asbolus **Chariclo, wife of the centaur Chiron **Chiron, the eldest and wisest of the Centaurs. The ancient Trainer of Heroes. **Eurytion *Cerberus, the three-headed, giant hound that guarded the gates of Hades *Charybdis, a sea monster whose inhalations formed a deadly whirlpool *Chimera, a three-headed monster, with the foreparts of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and goat's head rising from its back, and a serpent-headed tail. Slain by Bellerophon *Empousa, a vampiric demon with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey; she seduced men in order to feed on their flesh and blood *Gorgons, cursed sisters with serpents for hair **Medusa, the sister capable of turning men to stone with her gaze, cursed by Athena for being with Posideon in her temple. **Stheno, the most murderous of the sisters **Euryale sister most known for her death-bellowing screams *Graeae, three old women with one tooth and one eye among them **Deino **Enyo **Pemphredo *Harpies, winged monsters with the bodies of birds and the heads and torsos of women *Hippalectryon, a creature with the fore-parts of a rooster and the body of a horse *Hippocampi, sea creatures with the fore-parts of horses and the tails of fish *Ichthyocentaurs, a pair of marine centaurs with the upper bodies of men, the lower fronts of horses, and the tails of fish *Ipotane, a race of half-horse, half-humans *Kobaloi, a species of mischievous creatures, fond of tricking or frightening humans *Manticore, a monster with the head and body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion and wings of a bat. *Minotaur, a monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man; slain multiple times. *Mormo, a vampiric creature who bit bad children *Lamia, a vampiric demon which preyed on children *Hydra, a 9 headed, water-dwelling, serpent-like creature that guarded an Underworld entrance beneath Lake Lerna. It was destroyed byHeracles, in his second Labour *Furies, the three goddesses of pain. Worked for Hades in the Underworld to punish evil souls. Created from the blood of Uranus. *Nessus, a ferryman at the river Euenus *Ophiotaurus, a creature part bull and part serpent *Orthrus, a two-headed, serpent-tailed dog, slain by Heracles *Panes, a tribe of nature-spirits which had the heads and torsos of men, the legs and tails of goats, goatish faces and goat-horns *Pholus *Satyrs and Satyresses, companions of Pan and Dionysus which had human upper bodies, and horns of a goat *Scylla - dwelt on a cliff on the side of a narrow strait where, on the other side, Charybdis lived. Scylla would reach down with one of her many heads and pluck sailors of the decks of the ships they were voyaging in. Scylla was loved by Posideon, but Circe also loved him. Filled with jealousy, she turned Scylla into a monster with four eyes and six long necks, that had grisly heads, three rows of sharp teeth, 12 tentacle like legs, a cats tail, and six dog heads lining her waist. *Sileni, a race of elderly Satyrs *Sirens, three winged bird-women whose irresistible song lured sailors to their deaths *Taraxippi, ghosts that frightened horses *Telekhines, skilled metal-workers with the heads of dogs and flippers of seals in place of hands http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=2 editMythical animals These animals possess some fantastic attribute. *Amphisbaena, a snake with two heads, one at each end of the body *Arion, the immortal horse of Adrastus *Balius and Xanthus, the immortal horses of Achilles *Calydonian Boar, a gigantic boar sent by Artemis to ravage Calydon and slain in the Calydonian Boar Hunt *Ceryneian Hind, an enormous deer which was sacred to Artemis; Heracles was sent to retrieve it as one of his labours *Chrysomallus, a flying, talking, golden-fleeced ram *Cretan Bull, the bull which impregnated Pasiphaë, resulting in the Minotaur *Erymanthian Boar, a gigantic boar which Heracles was sent to retrieve as one of his labours *Karkinos, a giant crab which fought Heracles alongside the Hydra *Laelaps, a dog destined always to catch its prey *Mares of Diomedes, four man-eating horses belonging to the giant Diomedes *Nemean Lion, a gigantic lion whose skin was impervious to weapons; it was strangled by Heracles *Pegasus, a divine winged horse *Phoenix, a golden-red bird that consisted of only one animal, as only one could live at once but would burst into flames and form a new phoenix *Sphinx has the haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face of a woman *Stymphalian Birds, man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims *Teumessian fox, a gigantic fox destined never to be caught http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=3 editGiants The Gigantes, or giants, were a class of unnaturally large and often monstrous men who were closely related to the gods. Their parents were Gaia and Tartarus. Each was born to oppose a certain god. *Agrius, a man-eating Thracian giant who was half man and half bear *Alcyoneus, the eldest of the Thracian giants, killed by Heracles, made to oppose Hades *The Aloadae, twin giants who attempted to storm Olympus *Alops, a Sicilian giant, slain by Dionysus *Anax, a Lydian giant *Antaeus, a Libyan giant who gained strength from constant contact with the earth and wrestled to death all visitors to his realm until slain by Heracles *Argus Panoptes, a hundred-eyed giant tasked with guarding over Io *Chrysaor, a son of Medusa, sometimes said to be a giant *Cyclopes (Elder), three one-eyed giants who forged Zeus' thunderbolt, Hades' cap of invisibility, and Poseidon's storm-raising trident **Arges **Brontes **Steropes *Cyclopes (Younger), a tribe of one-eyed cannibalistic giants who shepherded flocks of sheep on the island of Sicily **Polyphemus, a cyclops who briefly captured Odysseus and his men, only to be overcome and blinded by the hero *The Hekatoncheires, the Hundred-Handed Ones, giant gods of violent storms and hurricanes. **Briareus or Aigaion (Βριάρεως), The Vigorous **Cottus (Κόττος), The Furious **Gyges (Γύγης), The Big-Limbed *Enceladus, one of the Thracian giants who made war on the gods; he was defeated and buried underneath Mount Etna *The Gegenees, a tribe of six-armed giants fought by the Argonauts on Bear Mountain in Mysia *Geryon, a three-bodied, four-winged giant who dwelt on the red island of Erytheia *The Laestrygonians, a tribe of man-eating giants encountered by Odysseus on his travels *Polybotes, a giant who fought Poseidon during the Gigantomachy *Porphyrion, a giant who made war on the Olympians and was killed by Heracles. In Hesiod, he was king of the giants *Tityos, a giant slain by Apollo and Artemis when he attempted to violate their mother Leto. *Typhon, a monstrous immortal storm-giant who was defeated and imprisoned by Zeus in the pit of Tartarus http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=4 editDragons The dragons of Greek mythology were serpentine monsters. They include the serpent-like Dracones, the marine-dwelling Cetea and the she-monster Dracaenae. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=5 editDracones Dracones were giant serpents, sometimes possessing multiple heads or deadly venom. *The Colchian Dragon, an unsleeping dragon which guarded the Golden Fleece *Cychreides, a dragon which terrorised Salamis before being slain by Cychreus *The Ismenian Dragon, a dragon which guarded the sacred spring of Ares near Thebes; it was slain by Cadmus *Ladon, a serpent-like dragon which guarded the apples of the Hesperides *The Lernaean Hydra, a nine-headed dragon which guarded the springs of Lerna; it was slain by Heracles *Python, a dragon which guarded the oracle of Delphi; it was slain by Apollo http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=6 editCetea Cetea were sea monsters. They were usually featured in myths of a hero rescuing a sacrificial princess. *Ethiopian Cetus, a sea monster sent by Poseidon to ravage Ethiopia and devour Andromeda, which was slain by Perseus *Trojan Cetus, a sea monster which plagued Troy before being slain by Heracles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=7 editAutomatons Automatons were men, animals and monsters crafted out of metal and made animate in order to perform various tasks. They were created by the divine smith, Hephaestus. The Athenian inventor Daedalus also manufactured automatons. *Caucasian Eagle, a giant eagle set by Zeus to feed on the ever-regenerating liver of Prometheus; it was variously described as an automaton and a son of Echidna *The Hippoi Kabeirikoi, four bronze horse-shaped automatons crafted by Hephaestus to draw the chariot of the Cabeiri *The Keledones, singing maidens sculpted out of gold by Hephaestus *The Khalkotauroi, fire-breathing bulls created by Hephaestus as a gift for Aeëtes *The Kourai Khryseai, golden maidens sculpted to Hephaestus to attend him in his household *Talos, a giant man made out of bronze to protect Europa http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=8 editLegendary tribes *Arimaspi, a tribe of one-eyed men *Hyperboreans, a mythical people who lived far to the north of Thrace, suppossedly made of ice. *Monopodes or Skiapodes, a tribe of one-legged Libyan men who used their gigantic foot as shade against the midday sun *Panotii, a tribe of northern men with gigantic, body-length ears *Pygmies, a tribe of one and a half foot tall African men who rode goats into battle against migrating cranes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Greek_mythological_creatures&action=edit&section=9 editSee also